


Sunshine

by skund



Category: The Authority
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://postingwhore.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://postingwhore.livejournal.com/"><strong>postingwhore</strong></a>’s prompt Midnighter/Apollo, something fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

It was cold when Midnighter awoke. He rolled over in bed, pulling the covers with him, and found the reason for the chill which was settling into his bones. Apollo was gone. He frowned and raised his head, listening. The apartment they’d bought with their retirement money was meager and not exactly in the best part of town, but it served them well enough. He could hear the rattle of traffic outside on the street and the creak of the heating pipes in the walls but nothing within the apartment itself. However, the smell of fresh roasted coffee was drifting out of the kitchen and the computer in Midnighter’s head was quiescent. All was well. Despite this Midnighter rolled from the bed and wandered out into the lounge room.

It was almost mid-morning and the room was warmer, golden sunlight pouring through the main windows and spilling across the almost empty floor. At first they hadn’t had the money to fill their new home with furniture and bric-a-brac, and later they’d found they didn’t have the inclination either. A simple, low sofa dominated the room, in front of a TV and a coffee table that wasn’t designed to be a dinner table but managed to fill the role quite nicely. Midnighter didn’t mind their spartan lifestyle. The less they had the less that could be taken away from them. Apollo had found other benefits.

He was currently sprawled on the floor on his stomach, the sunlight catching in his hair. The morning paper was spread before him but was now disregarded as Apollo was fast asleep, head resting on his folded arms. An almost full cup of coffee was cooling beside him.  
Midnighter smiled at the scene and went to him, dropping down to curl against Apollo’s back. He was deliciously warm, from the streaming sunlight and is own internal sun-fueled heat.

Apollo awoke with a start underneath him. He turned his head to look at Midnighter with one eye. “Morning, sunshine.”

Midnighter just grunted happily.

Apollo shifted slightly, getting comfortable, and let any further conversation fade away. Midnighter clearly wasn’t in a talkative mood and Apollo was more than content with the sun warming his back and his husband’s weight against him. Midnighter slipped back into sleep within minutes and Apollo, with no other place he’d rather be, soon joined him.


End file.
